The transcription factor brachyury is a major driver of epithelial to mesenchymal transition (EMT) in human carcinoma cells. It is overexpressed in several human tumor types versus normal adult tissues, except for testes and thyroid. Overexpression is associated with drug resistance and poor prognosis. Previous studies identified a brachyury HLA-A2 cytotoxic T-lymphocyte epitope. The studies reported here describe an enhancer epitope of brachyury. Compared to the native epitope, the agonist epitope: (a) has enhanced binding to MHC class I, (b) increased the IFN-gamma production from brachyury-specific T cells, (c) generated brachyury-specific T cells with greater levels of perforin and increased proliferation, (d) generated T cells more proficient at lysing human carcinoma cells endogenously expressing the native epitope, and (e) achieved greater brachyury-specific T-cell responses in vivo in HLA-A2 transgenic mice. These studies also report the generation of a heat-killed recombinant Saccharomyces cerevisiae (yeast) vector expressing the full-length brachyury gene encoding the agonist epitope. Compared to yeast-brachyury (native) devoid of the agonist epitope, the yeast-brachyury (agonist) enhanced the activation of brachyury-specific T cells, which efficiently lysed human carcinoma cells. In addition to providing the rationale for the recombinant yeast-brachyury (agonist) as a potential vaccine in cancer therapy, these studies also provide the rationale for the use of the agonist in (a) dendritic cell (DC) vaccines, (b) adjuvant or liposomal vaccines, (c) recombinant viral and/or bacterial vaccines, (d) protein/polypeptide vaccines, (e) activation of T cells ex vivo in adoptive therapy protocols, and (f) generation of genetically engineered targeted T cells. EMT has been implicated as an important process in tumor cell invasion, metastasis, and drug resistance. The transcription factor brachyury has recently been described as a driver of EMT of human carcinoma cells. Brachyury mRNA and protein expression was analyzed in human breast carcinomas and benign tissues. The role of brachyury in breast tumor prognosis and drug resistance and the ability of brachyury-specific T cells to lyse human breast carcinoma cells were also evaluated. The level of brachyury expression in breast cancer cells was positively associated with their ability to invade the extracellular matrix, efficiently form mammospheres in vitro, and resist the cytotoxic effect of docetaxel. A comparison of survival among breast cancer patients treated with tamoxifen in the adjuvant setting who had tumors with high vs low brachyury mRNA expression demonstrated that high expression of brachyury is associated as an independent variable with higher risk of recurrence and distant metastasis. We also demonstrated that brachyury-specific T cells can lyse human breast carcinoma cells. The studies reported provide the rationale for the use of a vaccine targeting brachyury for the therapy of human breast cancer, either as a monotherapy or in combination therapies. The MUC1 tumor-associated antigen is overexpressed in the majority of human carcinomas and several hematologic malignancies. Much attention has been paid to the hypoglycosylated variable number of tandem repeats (VNTR) region of the N-terminus of MUC1 as a vaccine target, and recombinant viral vector vaccines are also being evaluated that express the entire MUC1 transgene. While previous studies have described MUC1 as a tumor-associated tissue differentiation antigen, studies have now determined that the C-terminus of MUC1 (MUC1-C) is an oncoprotein, and its expression is an indication of poor prognosis in numerous tumor types. We report here the identification of nine potential CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocyte epitopes of MUC1, seven in the C-terminus and two in the VNTR region, and have identified enhancer agonist peptides for each of these epitopes. These epitopes span HLA-A2, HLA-A3, and HLA-A24 major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class I alleles, which encompass the majority of the population. The agonist peptides, compared to the native peptides, more efficiently (a) generate T-cell lines from the peripheral blood mononuclear cells of cancer patients, (b) enhance the production of IFN-gamma by peptide-activated human T cells, and (c) lyse human tumor cell targets in an MHC-restricted manner. The agonist epitopes described here can be incorporated into various vaccine platforms and for the ex vivo generation of human T cells. These studies provide the rationale for the T-cell-mediated targeting of the oncogenic MUC1-C, which has been shown to be an important factor in both drug resistance and poor prognosis for numerous tumor types. Several anti-PD1/PD-L1 monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) are currently providing evidence of clinical benefit in subsets of cancer patients. The mode of action of these MAbs is to inhibit PD1 on immune cells interacting with PD-L1 on tumor cells. These MAbs are either designed or engineered to eliminate antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC). ADCC, however, has been implicated as an important mechanism in several highly effective MAb-mediated cancer therapies. A fully human anti-PD-L1 MAb would potentially be able to block PD-L1/PD1 interactions and also mediate the ADCC lysis of tumor cells. MSB0010718C (designated avelumab) is a fully human IgG1 anti-PD-L1 MAb. These studies demonstrate (a) the ability of avelumab to lyse a range of human tumor cells in the presence of PBMC or NK effectors; (b) IFN-gamma can enhance tumor cell PD-L1 expression and in some cases enhance ADCC tumor cell lysis; (c) purified NK cells are potent effectors for avelumab; (d) similar levels of avelumab-mediated ADCC lysis of tumor cells are seen using purified NK as effectors from either healthy donors or cancer patients; (e) very low levels of avelumab-mediated lysis are seen using whole PBMC as targets; this finding complements results seen in analyses of PBMC subsets of patients receiving avelumab; and (f) the addition of IL-12 to NK cells greatly enhances avelumab-mediated ADCC. These studies thus provide an additional mode of action for an anti-PD-L1 MAb and provide the rationale for further studies to enhance avelumab-mediated ADCC activity.